Weapons
A Weapon is an item used in Castle Crashers by a character to deal damage to enemies. Characters can collect different weapons by finding them throughout the game or by downloading extra content (DLC). The weapons a player collects are stored in the Weapons Frog, where the player can go later to change and compare weapons, as well as gain additional information about each weapon. The weapons are listed here in the order that they appear in the Blacksmith's Weapons Frog, in the Original versions of Castle Crashers. The weapons, in the Remastered versions of Castle Crashers, have been reorganized; some were given new stats, several weapons were moved to different groups, and are listed in the order of the level requirement for using such a weapon: starting at the lowest level and ending at the highest level. To view where the weapons are ranked in the Remastered version, visit the Weapon Tiers page. Weapon Groups in Weapons Frog (Original) Group 1 Group 2 Group 3 Group 4 Group 5 Group 6 Group 7 Group 8 Group 9 Group 10 Group 11 Weapon Stats prior to August 26, 2011 Downloadable Content King Pack Necromantic Pack Pink Knight Pack (Original) Pink Knight Pack (Steam Edition) Legend of the Blacksmith Pack (Original) Legend of the Blacksmith Pack (Steam Edition) Can't Stop Crying Pack (Original) Can't Stop Crying Pack (Steam Edition) The "Glitch Sword" (XBLA only) Weapon Groups in Weapons Frog (Remastered) Group 1 Group 2 Group 3 Group 4 Group 5 Group 6 Group 7 Group 8 Group 9 Group 10 Group 11 Other Weapons *Bomb *Boomerang *Bow and Arrow *Horn *Magic *Shovel Trivia *Some of the highest stat increasing weapons are starting weapons for unlockable characters. *If you're not a high enough level to use a weapon, if you try to pick it up it will just disappear. If you do not have the weapon, you'll still have it unlocked. *Playable Characters that have a starting weapon of a higher level can switch to a different weapon and switch back to their respective starting weapons at Level 1. *There are a total of 84 weapons in both versions of Castle Crashers. *There are a total of 18 weapons in the Original versions of Castle Crashers that require using the Shovel in order to obtain them. *There are a total of 19 weapons in the Remastered versions of Castle Crashers that require using the Shovel in order to obtain them. *There are a total of 4 weapons that Cardinal can find, 3 of the weapons can only be found from Cardinal. *Fish is the only weapon that requires a Sandwich in order to obtain it. *Groups 4, 5, 6, and 7 hold the highest amount of weapons out of any group with 9 in both versions of Castle Crashers. *Group 1 holds the lowest amount of weapons out of any group with 4 in both versions of Castle Crashers. *The Rubber-Handle Sword and 2x4 are the only weapons in the Xbox 360 version and the PS3 version of Castle Crashers that cannot be obtained through legitimate means and someone who has these weapons be it through the Level 256 Exploit or through rumored methods are the only ones that have spread the weapon over. **The explanation behind the removal of the Rubber-Handle Sword and 2x4 in the Xbox 360 version supposedly was that both weapons were glitching out for players such as not staying in the Weapons Frog or were used unintentionally as a starting weapon, so they were both patched out of the game for future purchases.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fslvr3rKQpg *The Gold Skull Mace, NG Golden Sword, and Chainsaw are the only weapons in the entirety of Castle Crashers that have 3 different stats for each weapon and went through 2 stat changes subsequently. See also *Critical Strike *Weapons Frog *Weapon Tiers References Category:Gameplay Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Maces Category:Clubs Category:Spears __FORCETOC__